


Touched by Destiny

by CrystalNavy



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-23 22:24:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14342217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalNavy/pseuds/CrystalNavy
Summary: I read several soulmate AUs, so I decided to try some of my own.





	1. Unwanted and unloved

The D clan was powerful and they left with them several truths and myths that happened to be true as well.

One such myth was that every human that was born had their better half decided for them at the time of their birth. When the D clan was wiped out, few of its members survived, taking the precious knowledge with them, passing it from generation to generation. Two of those lucky ones were Gol D. Balar and his best friend, Suruko. Balar eventually married Suruko, and they gave birth to a son, whom they called Roger. Gol D. Roger. Roger had thirst for going on adventures, and, above all, he wanted to sail the seas. Six years later, Suruko gave a birth to a beautiful baby girl and she named the girl Haruko, as a homage to cherry blossom trees that grew in the vicinity. 

Gol D. Roger was told that every living human had their better half somewhere, waiting for them. He already stared at the sea somewhat longingly, and now he knew why. His better half was waiting for him somewhere out there. This increased his desire to go out to the sea. His name reminded him of a pirate flag, which made him decide to sail the seas a pirate.

He formed his crew, a crew made up of nice, honest men, and off they went.

They travelled the world in a straightforward fashion, or as straightfoward as they could travel with such a captain, and eventually they crossed into the Grand Line. It took them some more months to reach the next island. There were cherry blossoms adorning the coastline, and it reminded Roger of his little sister. He wondered what happened to her after he'd left.

The island residents were frightened of him and his pirate crew. All except one. A woman stood there, her expression placid. She wasn't scared like the others. It seemed as if she was made of stone.

"My name is Rouge." she announced "Portgas D. Rouge. Do you need anything?"

By now, Roger was grinning like a madman. He had finally found her. He had finally found his better half.

"My name is Roger." he grinned "And all I need is you."

Rouge's response was to whack him over the head with a frying pan which seemingly came out of nowhere.

"Ah, you have some spirit in you, do you not?" Roger guffawed "Thousands of ladies threw themselves at me, but none of them had much of a spirit. You and I will get married."

"What makes you think so?" Rouge feigned disinterest

"Because we're destined to be together." Roger placed his hand on her chest "Even now, your heart is thumping wildly for me inside your chest."

Neither of them could deny this, and two months later, they were married. That was when complications started to arise. Their efforts had paid off and Rouge was pregnant. According to the ship doctors, she was due in August.

-x-

After a long and grueling wait, that they had come. Roger and Rayleigh both visited Rouge on Baterilla. They had come empty-handed. They had left with a little bundle that Rayleigh was carrying in his arms. Rouge died at childbirth and Roger was devastated. Only the thought of his son made him perk up.

"It's a boy, so I am naming him Ace." Roger announced proudly "I'd be able to be his father for the next couple of months. Then I'll be joining Rouge up in the sky. After that, you'll raise Ace in our stead. Make sure he stays happy and more importantly, make sure he finds his better half, like I had."

"I will." Rayleigh promised 

Roger gave himself up to the Marines after that, and at his execution, he uttered the words which would be remembered for the years to come. Rayleigh smiled at the words. His captain always had style, even in death. His gaze fell onto the bundle in his arms, and he smiled. He would raise Ace away from the eyes of the World Government. Who knew what they'd do if they found out he was Roger's son? He sure didn't. He would raise Ace to love his father and his mother, and he'd find Ace's better half and bring them together.

-x-

All she knew since she was a baby were punches and slaps whenever she did something wrong. She was now six years old, and living with her Uncle and her Auntie and her younger cousin. Her Auntie loved parties and she took her cousin along whenever they attended one. They never took her there, though. Instead, her Auntie expected her to do the chores before they got back. So she did, like an obedient child, hoping to earn her Auntie's love.

She was eight years old when she found out she never will. 

"Robin!" her Auntie bellowed "This stew is badly made!"

"I am sorry, Auntie." Robin bowed her head in apology.

"As you should be. You're lucky you're my husband's niece, or we'd throw you onto the street without a second thought." Auntie snapped "Frankly, I wish you were dead."

And the cold, hard truth hit Robin like a ton of bricks. She had no place there. She had to get away from here. She managed to steal a small boat and sailed away.

-x-

Rayleigh was struggling to get through the storm, and to get back to his wife and their adopted son, who was also his Captain's biological son. A small ship drifted by his own, and Rayleigh saw that it had a passenger. He approached the smaller ship with his own vessel and was shocked to see that its sole occupant was a young girl, who couldn't be older than eight years old. Carefully, he transferred her to his own vessel, setting her down on the floor.

After sometime, she opened her eyes, blinking as they adjusted, before looking at him.

"Where am I?" she asked in a small, timid voice "You aren't gonna hurt me, are you?"

"No, I am not. How about you have some food instead?" he offered her a fish he had cooked earlier

She accepted the food gratefully and began to eat in small bites.

"I am Rayleigh. Silvers Rayleigh." he introduced himself "What's your name?"

"I am Robin. Nico Robin." she answered timidly

The storm had cleared up by now, meaning it was safe to continue. Rayleigh took Robin along. Ace would appreciate the company of children who were his age and who weren't total pricks, after all.

It turned out to be something much more than that. From the moment they met, Ace and Robin were practically inseparable. Rayleigh recalled the conversation he and Ace had two years prior.

"So, have you thought about finding your better half?" Rayleigh prodded "I promised your father to find yours."

"Nah, and it's futile." Ace shrugged "They will come out eventually, and when they do, I'll know who they are."

Rayleigh smiled. If Robin was Ace's better half, then that made things easier. He was not well-versed in such matters, but even he could tell that the bruises on her arms were a result of brutal beatings. Ace was destined to become a pariah because of who his father was. Robin was abused, and frequently at that.

Rayleigh could almost laugh. Ace and Robin were destined for darkness. They were perfect for each other.

Maybe they'd even pull each other out of that very same darkness in the end?

Rayleigh hoped that this would be the case.


	2. Health Issues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Illness is one of mankind's many enemies.

Nico Robin was small for her age in both height and weight.

The first sign came when she began to sway while washing dishes. Rayleigh was at her side in an instant. He caught her before she hit the floor, and he plucked the freshly washed plate out of her hand, placing it back into the sink.

"It will get dirty again." Robin protested weakly

"It's all right. Ace will help me wash them later. Let's get you into bed." Rayleigh turned to look at Ace "Ace, go get a doctor. Once you do that, come back here and you'll help me wash the rest of the dishes."

Ace nodded, dashing out. He didn't want to lose his new friend to something like this either. Soon, he returned with a doctor, who quickly got to work. After he was done, he looked up at Ace and Rayleigh.

"She has light fever." he informed them "Give her plenty of liquid to drink and try to lower her body temperature. It's best to use a wet cloth to do this. You should place the cloth on her forehead. Rubbing alcohol on her body should also help."

Rayleigh and Ace both nodded. They had plenty of leftover whisky. It should suffice. They said their goodbyes to the doctor at the doorway, before getting to work. Or at least, that was what they planned, when Rayleigh's wife stormed into the room

"Give me that." she growled, snatching the bottle of whiskey and a piece of cloth from Rayleigh's hands "I'll do it. You guys are perverts and can't be trusted to be in the same room as a young naked female."

The door slammed, leaving Rayleigh and Ace outside. They looked at each other in bewilderment.

With quick movements, Shakky undressed Robin, before proceeding to apply whiskey onto her body as recommended. Robin giggled as Shakky continued her task. When she was done with this procedure, she helped Robin put her pyjamas on, before tucking her into the bed.

By the next morning, Robin's fever had gone down. Everyone was relieved, but Ace was more relieved than anyone else.

"Are you relieved because you don't have to wash dishes anymore, or are you relieved that your better half is okay?" Rayleigh teased

"A bit of both, actually." Ace admitted

-x-

Nico Robin was painfully shy.

They found this out when a boy named Sabo rolled into their lives. Sabo used to be a noble, but his parents threw him aside in favor of a better offspring. Sabo didn't mind, he was sick of the way they did things and was planning to escape on his own anyway. He was dying when Rayleigh found him, due to unfavorable conditions of living on the streets. Rayleigh restored him back to health, and brought him here.

Sabo was rather loud and boisterous for his age, and his vitality outshone most people's. Nico Robin was just the opposite. She was meek and scared in general. Years of constant beating did that to a person, and Sabo knew it. He made it his mission to make Robin smile.

On the sixth day, he had succeeded. Robin lay on the bed, staring at the ceiling. Sabo snuck up on her and covered her eyes with his hands.

"Dereshishishishi."

It was the sound that came out of Robin's mouth.

"Dereshishishishi-dereshishishishi."

Sabo uncovered her eyes, allowing her to look at him.

"My best friend used to laugh like that." she admitted "I don't know what happened to him after I left the island, though."

-x-

"Do you have a better half, Sabo?" Ace asked one day

The three of them were seated on the shore, the waves lapping at their feet.

"I probably do, though I haven't met her yet." Sabo shrugged "How about you?"

"Yeah, I do. My better half is Robin." Ace announced "Or at least that's what Ray-san and Shakky-san say and they are very knowledgeable on this subject."

Sabo nodded. This explained so much, actually.


	3. Visitors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A couple of visitors come to visit, and Sabo finally meets his better half. Meanwhile, some bullies attack Robin due to the nature of her ability, and Ace gives them a taste of their own medicine.

Several months went by in peace, without a hitch, when the rumors started. Rumors about the demonic force that set the city of Mariejois on fire and freed all the slaves. Rayleigh dismissed those rumors as being nothing but a lie orchestrated by the government. His prediction proved true, as a week after that, the ship of the Sun Pirates arrived at the port. Rayleigh knew them well, because they stopped by several times and requested him to do some minor repairs of their ship. He watched as their Captain, Fisher Tiger, came to him, this time for an entirely different reason. He carried a young girl in his arms.

"This girl is a former slave, like me." Fisher Tiger got straight to the point "I was asked to take her back home, but the Marines will probably be keeping tabs on us, so it's too dangerous. So could you look after her instead? It will only be for a while. Her name is Koala."

Sabo chose that moment to come out, wanting to ask Rayleigh about something. His gaze fell on Koala and he froze. His stomach began to perform a wide variety of acrobatics, and he dashed back inside the house, his question forgotten. Fisher Tiger's gaze lingered on the doorway.

"What's with him?" Fisher Tiger blinked

"I reckon that he has finally found his better half." Rayleigh chuckled mirthfully

Fisher Tiger nodded, looking down at Koala in contemplation. Everyone knew the story of better halves. People were assigned to one another at birth, and they eased each other's pain. They were close, closer than a family even. If Koala was truly Sabo's better half, then that changed everything. Sabo peeked at them, trying to find the courage to approach them.

"I think it's time we perform a little test." Rayleigh proposed "I'll need your help for it."

"Count me in." Fisher Tiger said

-x-

Ace and Robin were requested to go shopping in town by Rayleigh. Unknown to them, Fisher Tiger followed them in secret.

It was known that the local children had an aversion towards those they deemed wrong or unnatural, calling them freaks of nature.

Robin was one such person. Typically, a gang of bullies surrounded them, hurling insults at Robin. Ace got more and more agitated with each insult, until he had finally snapped, and given the bullies a beating they rightfully deserved. Once he was done, he knelt beside her and gave her a hug. He felt her whole body relax, and he felt immensely relieved. At the same time, he felt his heart thump in his chest.

Fisher Tiger silently returned to Rayleigh's house

"Ace passed the test." he informed Rayleigh

"Good." Rayleigh grinned "Now the only question is whether Sabo would pass it as well."


	4. Life worth living

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sabo passes his test and the idyllic life the four children continues. However, this life is shattered when some unwelcome people stumble upon them.

"What?" Sabo demanded

"I am afraid that Koala can't stay here anymore." Rayleigh repeated "She has a home she belongs in, and a family that loves her. I am taking her there the first thing in the morning, so say your goodbyes while you still can."

Sabo didn't like what he heard. His whole being silently screamed in protest. He did his chores almost robotically, and he didn't act like his usual self around Ace and Robin either. They had noticed, of course. Who wouldn't?

"When you want to cry, laugh." Robin said gently "You do it like this: dereshishishishi-dereshishishishi."

Sabo gave her a half-hearted smile

"What troubles you?" Robin prodded

"Koala is leaving in the 'morrow, and I feel strangely empty." Sabo sighed "Without her, I feel like half of myself is gone."

"I think you found your better half." Robin smiled knowingly "I also think that Rayleigh-san did that on purpose to see if you two are really destined."

"How would you know?" Sabo demanded

"Because he did the same thing to us a week ago." Robin smiled gently "He set it up so that the local bullies would target me. Ace felt my pain. You should have seen what he did to them."

"Aw, I've been found out." a particularly tall bush spoke, and Rayleigh removed his 'bush' disguise. "Congratulations, you pass!"

Both Sabo and Robin laughed at the scene in front of them.

-x-

After that, things returned to the normal routine. Sabo and Koala frequented the Sabaody Library, burying themselves into books for hours on end. Ace and Robin, however, preferred the wilder side of life. They became somewhat of a terror in Sabaody, robbing people of their valuables together. Robin would usually fake fainting or something similar, causing people to flock around her in worry, leaving Ace an opening to make their wallets and other valuables disappear. Sometimes, Robin would use her ability to relieve people of their valuables instead.

However, that routine soon came to an end. They happened to overhear the conversation of their latest quarry.

"Have you heard the news?" the apparent leader said "The Marines haven't managed to find the child of the late Pirate King. They are now sending CP0 agents to flush his child out."

"I pity whoever that kid is. They won't stand a chance against CP0 agents. They are in a whole different league."

"Bah, who cares. Good riddance, I'd say."

"Do you think whoever that is will be in danger?" Robin piped up

"I don't just think. I know." Ace said stiffly, his mouth forming a thin line 

"Let's tell Rayleigh-san, he'll know how to protect them." Robin suggested

"Good idea." Ace agreed

Robin had a feeling there was something more to this. She glared darkly at the faint figures of three men in the distance.

-x-

"Are you sure about this?" Rayleigh gave Ace and Robin a hard stare

"Yeah, we are." Robin repeated "They said that CP0 agents made Roger's child their target."

Rayleigh sighed. Ace and Robin have just found out that they were each other's better half. He wouldn't allow that bond to be broken, not now that Robin was showing signs of improvement in her health. If he were to die at the hands of CP0, she'd no doubt have a relapse and join him shortly afterwards. Or maybe she'd take a blow for him. Neither option was a particularly appealing.

"You four are starting your training today." he announced, coming to a decision. "CP0 agents always find their target, always. You have to be ready to defend that target when the time comes."

-x-

They were making good progress when a small group of men and women arrived on Sabaody Archipelago. Rayleigh recognized them as members of CP0. Robin returned from her scouting mission. She was carrying a bag.

"Look what I found." she opened the bag

Inside were three Devil Fruits. Rayleigh recognized them as Mera Mera no Mi, Yami Yami no Mi and Mizu Mizu no Mi. All three were Logia and all three were extremely powerful, with Yami Yami no Mi bringing up the rear.

"How did you get these?"

"Some idiot seller thought he could sell them easily." Robin replied "One for Ace, one for Sabo, one for Koala. This way, we'll be able to protect Roger's child."

"Very well." Rayleigh chuckled "I will present those to them and see what they say."

As it happened, Ace chose Mera Mera no Mi, Sabo chose Yami Yami no Mi, leaving Koala with Mizu Mizu no Mi.

"Okay, then. It's time for your ability training. It will be one-on-one, with me. Ace, you're the first one." Rayleigh smiled

He and Ace up and left, soon disappearing from sight.

"You're the perceptive one." Sabo looked at Robin "What do you say Ace's training is for?"

"Who knows?" Robin replied wryly

-x-

"So what do you have in mind, old man?" Ace demanded

"Nothing." Rayleigh said "We both know the truth, so you will get no training. They will be fooled into thinking all four of you will get it, while in reality, only three will. Instead, we'll eat and talk every day. Though, if you really want to train, you can always spar with one of the others."

They spent the rest of the day eating and talking.


	5. Us against the world

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CP0 must be stopped, for they stand in the way of our love.

"I am Hiruko of CP0, otherwise known as the Destroyer."

"I am Mei of CP0, otherwise known as the Purger."

"We have but one directive. Locate Roger's child and bring them into Marine custody." Hiruko said "Whoever they are."

"It'd be better if they come quietly. Their friends will be spared."

"Shut up." Robin snapped "Who are you to judge people based on the things they couldn't control? Nobody chooses their parents or other relatives, and nobody chooses to be a freak of nature!"

And she rushed at an opponent who was bigger and stronger than her. Immediately, a wall of fire appeared, separating her from CP0 agents.

"Let me punish them!" she demanded "That child is innocent and I won't let them be executed for something as petty as that!"

"True as that might be." Ace reasoned "I am sure that this child won't like it if you threw your life away for their sake."

"You two should go back." Sabo and Koala shared a knowing look "We'll take it from here."

Ace and Robin were quick to take them up on their offer.

-x-

Robin sat by the window that night, when a hand came out of the darkness, dragging her into the shadows. Doors opened and closed and she soon found herself in a circular room, complete with elevated tables. Three cloaked figures each held a candle

"What would you say if Roger's child is someone extremely close to you?" the first figure began "What if Roger's child is......me?"

"Or me?" the second figure added

"Or me?" the third figure joined the bandwagon.

Somehow, Robin could tell it was Ace, Sabo and Koala standing in front of her

"It won't matter." Robin laughed "In fact, I'd be even more inclined to protect them if they were one of you guys."

"In that case, you should know that Roger had a son." the first figure removed the hoodie, revealing a smiling Koala underneath it

Koala stepped out of the illuminated area, taking a seat somewhere behind Robin.

"So which one of us is Roger's child?" Ace and Sabo demanded "The answer is easier than you'd think."

Robin thought about their little challenge. Ace had black hair, just like Roger, but Sabo had Roger's vitality. She found it hard to make her choice. She knew that the answer was obvious, but in what way exactly.....? That was the part which escaped her.

Unfortunately, some things never went as planned. Mei and Hiruko crashed their little game, literally.

"Thanks for the info, it makes our jobs easier." Mei grinned

Then without warning, she and Hiruko grabbed Robin and Koala

"If you care about those two, then we expect our target delivered to us by midnight tomorrow. Then and only then we would let those two go."

"Don't!" Koala screamed

Both Ace and Sabo stiffened as Robin and Koala were dragged away.

-x-

It was two o'clock in the morning when Ace opened his eyes, staring at two empty beds beside his where Robin and Koala slept.

"It's all your fault." the demon in his head taunted "If you weren't Roger's son, they'll both still be here. There's still time to fix this. Your life for theirs. You can do it. You have to do it."

And Ace couldn't deny it. The Voice was right. He created this mess and he had to get Robin and Koala out of it, no matter what the price was. Quietly, he put his clothes on and grabbed the torchlight from the nightstand before moving towards the doorway. Then he almost tripped over something, and quickly realized that this something was Sabo.

"Ray-san figured out you'd try something like this, so he advised me to sleep here." Sabo stared at Ace with narrowed eyes 

"You cannot stop me....." Ace looked away

"I know I can't, so we'll be going with you."

" 'We'?" Ace raised an eyebrow

Fisher Tiger, Rayleigh and Shakky appeared behind Ace, along with some others he didn't know.

"These are Boa sisters." Fisher Tiger introduced "And that is Hatchan, also known as Hatchi. I saved the four of them from life of slavery, just as I did with Koala, and so they're here on my behalf."

-x-

"Do you know who he is?" Hiruko demanded

"I will never tell." Koala spat onto his face "Not unless he wants me to."

There was a crash, and then the darkness spread all over the floor

"Kuro Uzu." a cold voice announced "Don't you dare touch my better half, or there will be nothing left of your corpses once I'm through with you."

"Same goes for me." flames danced on Ace's palm

"Don't worry, nothing will happen to either of them if you give us what we want." Hiruko promised

"You really mean that?" Ace's eyes narrowed 

"I swear on my honor." Hiruko placed his hand against his heart

"Very well then." Ace began to walk towards them "I am the one you're after."

"D....." Sabo began, but a hand covered his mouth

Robin's hand, Sabo realized in shock. He looked at her and she shook her head gently

"Nein Fleurs: Death throttle." she calmly said

Hands wrapped around Ace, squeezing him

"Release all of us or you'll never have your target alive." she promised

She looked at the others and winked.

Begrudgingly, Hiruko and Mei obliged

"We'll be taking him as hostage to ensure you don't turn on us while we make our escape." Robin added

As soon as they were at a safe distance, the arms released their hold on Ace.

"That almost killed me." he grumbled, rubbing his neck

"And you would have been executed if they got their way, so you should be thanking me." Robin pointed out "I love you."


	6. The Revolutionaries rise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "That's not the only reason why. We're doing it for you as well."

The reports reached Rayleigh and the three kids. Fisher Tiger had been killed. Apparently, when he brought Koala home, the village's idea of gratitude was to sell him out to Marines.

"She was a slave." Sabo hissed "She lost the first person who treated her like a decent human being, and...."

He slumped down, unable to finish the sentence. After a while, he got up and started packing his bags."

"What are you doing?" Ace demanded 

"I am leaving. I am going to find her, to be there for her." Sabo announced "And neither of us will be coming back. Once she recovers, we'll be joining the Revolutionary army. We have to fight, to prevent anyone else from losing their loved ones. To prevent people from being hunted down because of the sins of their fathers."

"You aren't talking about Fisher Tiger anymore, are you?" Ace said slowly

"No." Sabo smiled "You and Robin are strong, so keep yourself alive, would you? For her and for us."

"I promise."

-x-

When Sabo found Koala, she was a crying wreck.

He held her close, whispered soothing words of love in her ear. How silly. Silly words wouldn't heal the pain she felt right now, and they probably never will. 

"He is gone." Koala sobbed "He is gone because of me, and he ain't coming back."

"It's not because of you." Sabo murmured "It's because of the Navy and your village. Their sense of gratitude sucks. Let's change the world so nothing like this ever happens again."

Sabo and his better half died on that day.

And they were reborn as members of Revolutionary army.

-x-

"Sorry for your loss." Dragon gave them a sympathetic look "I too fight for the world where my child wouldn't have to suffer any kind of loss. You should meet him someday. He has an effect on people, he takes their pain away almost instantly. As a matter of fact, he and his better half are visiting right now."

"We'd love to meet them."

"Luffy! Lammy! Law! Come here!" Dragon called 

Two boys and one girl entered the room. Sabo and Koala could tell. The bounce in the middle kid's step when the little girl was nearby, her shy gaze whenever he looked at her, the way her fingers danced awkwardly when he smiled.....

"You guessed it." Dragon announced proudly "Lammy is my son's better half. I am letting her and brother stay here, as a favor to my future family. I will have the cutest grandkids ever!"


	7. Nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ace and Robin have nightmares of a similar kind.

It was a year after Sabo and Koala left. Ace and Robin were left alone. Rayleigh visited sometimes, but he spent most of his time elsewhere, in order to protect both himself and Ace from the World Government, and Shakky wasn't exactly friendly with them either. As a result, Ace and Robin had only each other left. And, they had nightmares more frequently that they used to. They tried to comfort each other, but neither of them had Sabo's innate gift of being able to comfort others.

The days seemed to stretch forever, and neither Ace nor Robin appreciated that much. They were each other's better half, and yet, the excitement was gone. Sabo and Koala weren't coming back, and without them, everything felt empty. 

"Do you have a suggestion to make this less boring?" Ace asked one day

"I do not." Robin said slowly "Do you?"

"I do." Ace grinned "We can try and become pirates, have our own crew and go on adventures with them."

"That's a good idea." Robin smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, this is a bit on a short side, but this is a prelude for things to come.


	8. Lonely hearts crew

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robin and Ace finally set sail. They recruit several people who were abandoned for some reason or another, and form a crew of their own. Ace is the Captain and Robin is his first mate. What works, works.

"There are to be some ground rules." Robin informed everyone "First rule is that you don't reveal the Captain's last name to anyone outside the crew. Second rule is, don't mention his father within his earshot, period. Third rule, do not harm your crewmates. If you follow these three rules, we're gonna have a swell time.

There were a couple nods at her words.

"Okay then." Robin smiled "Let's go see the world!"

She retreated into the cabin that she and Ace shared. He was sitting on a simple wooden chair, browsing through some logs.

"I thought you'd be here." Robin laughed "You don't have to be so isolated, you know?"

"The world is after me." Ace pointed out "Being isolated gives me an edge against them."

Robin frowned. She understood where Ace was coming from. Still, it wasn't healthy to be isolated for too long.

-x-

The island looked hospitable and warm. It was a perfect place to relax and find some new crewmates. Both Ace and Robin agreed on that.

And they were right. There were plenty of people on this island that would gladly take to the sea.

Yet none of them dared to, for fear of punishment from the local tyrant.

This made Ace and Robin's job much harder.

"What to do about this?" Ace wondered

"Simple. If we free them, their fear will vanish and more will opt to join us." Robin told him her idea

"I like that plan." Ace put an arm around her waist "You are my better half for a reason."

After the planning came the action.


End file.
